extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
ENERGY
Image:The3.jpg|TECHNO, SHADOW & ENERGY Powers/Abilities Force-Field Reproduction Note: Innate Ability - Previous Ability: Force-Field Generation w/'Previous Level: Extreme', Upgraded with E.I.C.O. & IA - (More Info Coming Soon) Abilities Mimicked * Resurrection from: CASTIEL (angel, 1991) * Power Negation (Advanced) from: GEM (great x9 aunt/angel, 1991) * Earthbound Resistance from: ORB (great x9 grandfather/angel, 1991) * Telepathy (Advanced) from: MENGA (mother, 2004) Lost * Aura Manipulation (Advanced) from: AURAN (brother, 2004) Lost * Dream Manipulation (Advanced) from: DREAM (sister, 2004) Lost * Perfection from: DEADPOOL (2004) Lost * Weaponry Manipulation (Extreme) from: Agent ZERO (great cousin, 2004) Lost * Sempathy from: SHADOW (2004) Lost :* Empathy (Intermediate) :* Sympathy (Advanced) * Illusion (Advanced) from: MARLISSE (ex-girlfriend, 2004) Lost * Pyrokinesis (Intermediate) from: ST. ALEX (2004) Lost * Gravity Manipulation from: SHIFTER (2004) Lost * Superhuman Speed (Advanced) from: REID (cousin, 2005) Lost * Flight (Advanced) from: TITAN (arch-nemesis, 2006) Lost * Teleportation (Advanced) from: CALEB (cousin, 2006) Lost * Technopathy (Advanced) from: COLOR (cousin, 2006) Lost * Cryokinesis (Advanced) from: RAZ (cousin, 2006) Lost * Size Manipulation (Advanced) from: VIOLET (ex-girlfriend, 2007) Lost * Hydrokinesis (Advanced) from: MYSTAL (2007) Lost * Telekinesis (Advanced) from: MORPH-GIRL (2007) Lost * Shape Manipulation (Advanced) from: PK-RAY (2007) Lost * Replication (Intermediate) from: JADE (2007) Lost * Space-Time Manipulation (Intermediate) from: RUBY (2007) Lost * Omniscience from: DR. STRANGE (cousin, 2008) Lost * Intuitive Aptitude (Restoration|Advanced) from: NECIO (2008) Lost * Dream Manipulation (Advanced) from: DREAM (re-absorbed, sister, 2009) * Empathy (Intermediate) from: SHADOW (re-absorbed, 2009) * Tactical Probability from: IMAGES (2009) * Telepathy (Advanced) from: NEGA-MAN (cousin, 2009) * Illusion (Advanced, Naturalized) from: GHOST-EYE (2009) * Superhuman Speed (Advanced) from: LEECH II (future son, 2009) * Superhuman Strength (Advanced) from: SAPPHIRE (2009) * Persuasion (Advanced) from: AURAN (brother, 2009) * Electrokinesis (Advanced) from: RILEN (father, 2009) * Precognition (Advanced) from: INFERNO (2009) * Telekinesis (Advanced) from: TAEAH (2009) * Intuitive Aptitude (Extreme) from: ARMY (2009) * Alchemy from: MECHY (2009) * Black Magic from: AQUA-WIND (cousin, 2009) * Super Dexterity from: TEN (2009) * Combination from: "Angel Molina" (2009) * Eidetic Memory (Advanced) from: RED-X (2009) * Broadcast Telepathy (Naturalized) from: SHADOW (future) (2009) * Animorphesis (Advanced) from: DREAM (past) (sister, 2009) * Superhuman Vision (Advanced) from: SESEME (2009) * Elasticity from: STRETCH (2009) * Invisibility (Advanced) from: OXYGEN (2009) * Clair-Voyance (Advanced) from: RITSA (aunt, 2009) * Conjuration from: ROSAN (2009) * Space-Time Manipulation (Advanced) from: KELV (cousin, 2009) Abilities Replicated * None as of May 21th, 2009 Abilities Exposed * Size Manipulation of: VIOLET (ex-girlfriend) * Body Manipulation of: "Luis Gonzalez" * Hydrokinesis of: MYSTAL * Adoptive Muscle Memory of: REPLICA (cousin) * Aura Manipulation of: ALBA * Replication of: TRUM (cousin) * Cryokinesis of: ROUGE * Photokinesis of: GENNA (cousin) * Aerokinesis of: AQUA-WIND (cousin) * Flight of: VELOCI-GIRL * Clair-Perception of: SHEIK * Pyrokinesis of: SOLAR * Digital/Network Manipulation of: PK-RAY * Mass Expansion of: KING D * Spacial Speed of: SHADOW * Transformation of: ALIAS (cousin) * Intuition Capability of: SPONGE (niece) * Invulnerability of: ELEVEN (future) * Omni-lingualism of: DOVE (future) * Mediumship of: Stephanie Duran * Optical Illusion of: CLAIRYAN * Weaponry Manipulation of: SATURN * Shape-Size Manipulation of: SKYLING * Aetherkinesis of: MAGNA * Size Manipulation of: NATAL * Matter Manipulation of: YAHAN * Cerebrum Neurocognition of: DALLAS * Clairsentience of: ENERGY (future) (himself) * Optical Illusion of: DREAM (future) (sister) * Soul Manifestation of: AURAN (future) (brother) * Shape-Size Manipulation of: GHOST-EYE (future) (sister-in-law) * Replication of: COCO (cousin) * Chronokinesis of: LIZ * Clair-Perception of: NECIO * Omniscience of: DANZO * Digital/Network Manipulation of: M.CPU * Imprintion of: CAPTILE * Flight of: ART Age Manipulation Note: Inherited from: MENGA (mother); Innate Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Intuitive Aptitude (Extreme) Note: Innate Ability (Partially) - Complete Restoration of IA after absorbing the rest of the ability's functions from ARMY. * Telekinesis (mentally moving people/objects with the mind). * Omniscience (understand/know "everything and anything" about the past/present). * Power Mimicry (absorb/copy/mimic/duplicate the abilities/powers of others within proximity). * Power Absorption (take/steal partial or all aspects/energy of others' abilities/powers through physical contact). * Technopathy (create/understand/control/alter/repair all types of technology/electronics). * Power Detection (detect/understand/spot others' abilities/powers within proximity). * Power Alteration (improve/upgrade/understand/amplify oneself's abilities/powers). * Immunity ("complete" resistance to The Hunger) Abilities Mimicked * Technopathy (Advanced) from: TECHNO (2009) * Sonokinesis (Advanced) from: BAT (2009) * Intangibility (Phase) (Advanced) from: KEV (2009) * Atmokinesis (Advanced) from: ALASKA (2009) Abilities Taken * None as of April 28th, 2009 Time Occurance Note: Amplified By: KLAATU & TY * Resurrection (oneself can survive/revive from any accident/feat except aging although oneself experiences short-term longevity). * Chronology (oneself can notice/alter/change/redo/create events at any point of the timeline). :- Note: ENERGY has only demonstrated the "notice" fragment of the aspect/ability. * Space-Time Manipulation (oneself can control and/or move through "time" and/or "space"). :- Note: ENERGY has only demonstrated the "slow down" & the "reverse" fragments of the aspect/ability. * Holography (oneself can perceive/view other dimensions, degrees and/or measurements in areas/memories/dreams). :- Note: ENERGY has not yet demonstrated this aspect of the ability. * Eidetic Memory (oneself can remember information that's said/heard/seen/felt and negate others' memories). * Amplification (jump-start/alter/amplify oneself's/others' abilities/powers). * Immunity (immune/resistant to time alteration, polygraphic procedure, power theft and mental/verbal compelling requests) Illusion (Advanced) Note: Absorbed from: GHOST-EYE, then Naturalization; Previous Level: Intermediate, Upgraded with E.I.C.O. * Photokinesis (mentally and physically control/generate/absorb light). * Telepathy (oneself can detect/alter/change a person's senses and intensions). * Umbrakinesis (oneself can detect/know others' fears and crimes). * Invisibility (remaining/being unseen in plain sight/view). * Teleportation (oneself can jump/move through space). * Immunity (immunity/resistance to others' illusion casting with the same and/or below class of "Illusion"). Broadcast Telepathy Note: Absorbed from: SHADOW (future), then Naturalization - (More Info Coming Soon) Category:Ipswich Category:Grullon Family Category:Peguero Family Category:Omnipotents